Shrines (Valdemar)
Basic Overview Shrines are sanctified objects where the humble and pious may communicate more directly with their Gods and Goddesses. Each blessing provided by a devotion to a particular God/Goddess is applied indefinitely unless replaced by a new devotion. A player may only have one active devotion at a time, and can only switch a devotion once every 24 hours. The Eleven Heavens The Eleven Heavens are governed by Eleven Gods, and Goddesses who are worshiped predominantly by the various Kingdoms of Men, as well as the Half-Elven throughout Valdemar. Shrine of Verella Verella is the Goddess of Fertility and Growth, as well as the protector of "The Great Dawn Tree" The Shrine of Verella can be located in Skyhaven. Verella is the main Goddess of the Perelda/Half-Elven. Verella's blessing provides the devotee with the following benefits: * 60% Hunger reduction (Across all regions/gamemodes) * 10 apples every 12 hours (Across all regions/gamemodes) * 5 bonemeals every 12 hours (Across all regions/gamemodes) (Benefits are applied in Factions, SkyBlock, and Survival gamemodes.) Shrine of Kydemis Kydemis is the God of Wisdom and Logic, as well as the guardian of the "Great Library of Naqstus". The Shrine of Kydemis can be located in Brinehammer. Kydemis is the main God of the Aveqari. Kydemis' blessing provides the devotee with the following benefits: * 1 book every 6 hours * 5 lapis lazuli every 12 hours * 1 bookshelf every 36 hours (Benefits are applied in Factions, Skyblock, and Survival gamemodes.) Shrine of Ahdar Ahdar is the God of War and Conquest, as well as the lord of bronze and steel. The Shrine of Ahdar can be located in Kingsport. Ahdar is the chief God of the Middenfolk, and the main God of the Eastmarch Nolenorians. Ahdar's blessing provides the devotee with the following benefits: * 1 diamond sword (Sharpness V) every 12 hours (Across all regions/gamemodes) * 10% Sharpness enhancement (Across all regions/gamemodes) * 5% Speed enhancement (Across all regions/gamemodes) (Benefits are applied in Factions, Skyblock, and Survival gamemodes.) Shrine of Vyorr Vyorr is the God of Mercy and Justice, as well as the "Father of the North". The Shrine of Vyorr can be located in Northwatch, on top of North Rock. Vyorr is the chief God of the Nords, and the main God of the people of Frostrim. Vyorr's blessing provides the devotee with the following benefits: * 1 diamond chestplate (Protection V) every 12 hours (Across all regions/gamemodes) * 10% Protection enhancement (Across all regions/gamemodes) * 1 shield every 12 hours (Across all regions/gamemodes) (Benefits are applied in Factions, Skyblock, and Survival gamemodes.) Shrine of Tywarus Tywarus is the God of Commerce and Finance, as well as the " Shrine of Xaerus Xearus is the God of Life and Death, Shrine of Nyrion Nyrion is the God of Governance and Prosperity, Shrine of Semera Semera is the Goddess of Love and Beauty Shrine of Odar Odar is the God of Space and Time Shrine of Ruhuna Ruhuna is the Goddess of Nature and of The Hunt Shrine of Agemis Agemis is the God of Work and Valor The Chaos Deities The Chaos Deities inhabit "The Shadow Realm", and serve the Lord of Chaos, Azrael. They are worshiped by spawns of Chaos in The Dreadlands, as well as some of the Dark Elves, Orcs, and Giants. Shrine of Astaroth Astaorth is the Chaos Deity of Dusk and Dawn, the magic in-between the realms of twilight. Elvish Pantheon Shrine of